1. Technical Field
This device relates to the servicing of vehicles that require access to the underside and specifically to large vehicles such as trucks and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are typically defined as excavated pits that are built in place which are used for vehicle servicing to eliminate the need to lift a vehicle in the air to gain access to the underside serviceable components. Such service pits are located in garage service areas and are typically custom built in place for strength and durability and ease of construction. Access to such service pits are by ladder or underground access tunnels with remote stairs as typically found in vehicle oil changing facilities. Service pits of this type are particularly useful and required in the service of large heavy vehicles such as trucks where it is often impossible to elevate the vehicle for service.
Examples of in ground service pits can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,624, 4,960,150, 5,701,706, and 5,738,160.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,624 an automobile service lane with servicing pit can be seen wherein a pit is provided adjacent gasoline pumps. A retractable pit shield is disclosed disposed within a recess portion along one side of the pit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,150 a movable safety cover for vehicle service pits is shown in which a cover configuration is positioned over the service pit in multiple retractable overlapping sections which have wheel assemblies on their adjacent corners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,706 an underground service bay for vehicles and process for constructing same is disclosed. The service bay is formed of a tunnel like structure of molded fiberglass that is buried in the ground with a concrete cap to provide vehicle support.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,160 a removable cover for automobile service pit and method of installation is claimed in which a safety cover made up of a webbing material is deployable between tracks positioned on either side of the longitudinal edge openings of the service pit.
Applicant""s device illustrates a pre-fabricated base structure that has a plurality of rigid cover grates that are deployable from inside the bay. A retractable folding stairway allows for select access upon activation to the bay.
A self-contained pre-fabricated in ground service bay for providing an access opening to the underside of vehicles to be serviced. The service bay has deployable safety closure grates and a movable stairway access assembly that can be retracted within the bay during use.